Seventh Year
by mAd4H-p
Summary: In seventh year so much happens, everyone has their story to tell. AU S/L though with other characters also focused on. Chapters set out like episodes of Skins


**Note: **to anyone not familiar with the TV show Skins, they basically give each character an episode each season so you get to see from the point of view of each character, there is also an 'everyone' type episode which doesn't really focus on a particular character. This is how I am going to do this story, however, some characters do have a more main part than others (in this case it will be Severus and Lily). If anyone is not interested in reading a story which isn't completely focused on S/L then this probably won't be for you. This is kind of the everyone/intro chapter.

**WARNINGS:** There will be swearing, in this chapter there is a reference to f/f though only mild, possibly alcohol references.

Also to anyone reading Night Visitor, I'm very sorry it is taking so long, it hasn't been abandoned I promise! It's just that I got the urge to start this now.

With that said I really hope at least someone out there likes this!

* * *

><p><span>Seventh Year<span>

Chapter 1- Everyone

(The Great Hall was buzzing with life as the students told each other all about their summers. The seventh years knew that this year was going to be different; they were going to make things happen for themselves as this was their last year before they were out in the real world. _In the middle of a war.)_

Severus Snape watched jealously as a girl with red hair smiled beautifully at the messy haired boy across from her. Why was she so friendly with him these days? Those little shits had made his life hell for the past six years; they had ruined his illusion that everything would be better after he left his abusive home, everywhere he went or would ever go, including this –literally- magical castle, he would face rejection.

One of them –the messy haired boy, Potter- he hated more than the others, he had his eye on the love of Severus's miserable life. Ever since Severus had met her almost 10 years ago he had known that she was it for him. If one thing was clear in his life, it was her. Now James Potter had his eye on her, and just maybe Lily liked him back.

She had been Severus's best friend once, but he had lost her friendship over a year ago. For a while he had been furious with her, how could she just leave him like this? She was supposed to be his best friend! He said one bad word and she abandoned him, had she ever really cared about him? _Was she just waiting for an excuse to ditch him?_

However, he had grown to realise that he had been hanging out with future Death Eaters more and more before she had ended their friendship. To her that must have looked like he was planning to be one of them too. That he thought she was scum. _She wasn't scum, he was scum._

This year he was going to show her that he loved her. He wasn't going to be a Death Eater. If nothing else maybe he could convince her that Potter just wasn't for her.

He had to try.

The first step would be to distance himself from the arseholes from his house. He had never really liked them anyway, he just felt the need to be accepted, and when they were around Potter and his friends couldn't get to him so easily.

Lily was so much more important though.

"Snape! Hogs head tonight!"

Severus ignored Avery, he wouldn't be going.

* * *

><p>Lily laughed as James and Sirius threw food at each other. Sure it was immature, but Lily found it endearing how in many ways they were still little children. She had seen the good in the Marauders, hating them didn't seem to be possible anymore, she couldn't understand how she once had.<p>

Of course she still didn't understand how she and Sev were no longer friends, even though she had been the one to end it. She had always had the hope that they would have made up somewhere along the lines, but they only had one year left in school. Next year, they could be fighting in a war.

_Would she have to kill him? Or would he have to killer her?_

Their friendship seemed so long ago now, like it belonged in a different person's life. She remembered that at the time, she had been thinking that just maybe they could be more than friends one day.

_But she couldn't think that way now, it was over._

After Dumbledore had welcomed everyone back she and Alice set of back to their dorm.

"Hey, Lily!" James called to her, "Wait!"

She turned to him and gave him a smile. She seemed to smile a lot in his presence these days.

"Fancy coming down to Hogsmede for a drink on Friday night? We like to celebrate our first week back," He grinned at her, looking hopeful, "Of course you're invited too Alice."

Lily hesitated, it just seemed bizarre to go hang out with the Marauders, even though they were kind of her friends now.

"I'm there!" Alice put in for her, "and she will come too!"

"Yes, ok," Lily laughed, "I don't seem to have a choice anyway,"

"That's great!" James exclaimed, before blushing slightly as he realised how keen he seemed.

Lily laughed at him and said, "See you tomorrow James," before heading to her dorm with Alice.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Lily!" James shouted after her. Fuck she made him embarrass himself. Not that it mattered really; she had just agreed to go out for a drink with him. <em>With others<em>, he reminded himself, but it was a start. She seemed to be warming to him these days.

He went up to his dorm with a smug look on his face. The arrogance which had been so apparent a couple of years ago had faded, but still crept back in sometimes (although James preferred to think of himself as 'confident').

"She's gonna come with us!" he exclaimed as he burst in the door. He flung himself down onto the bed with an incredibly happy look on his face.

"What did you threaten her with?" Sirius said without a trace of sarcasm. "You shouldn't blackmail the poor girl Prongs."

Peter and Remus laughed at him and James glared.

"I didn't need to you prick!"

"Well just don't do that thing you always do around her," Sirius grinned at him.

"What thing?"

"The thing where you act like an idiot."

"I won't! I don't do that anymore anyway."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a moment and burst into laughter.

"I don't!"

"Of course you don't Prongs." Remus said, "Never."

James couldn't keep up the serious act anymore, he burst into laughter as well.

It was going to be a good year, he could feel it.

* * *

><p>Alice missed Frank already; she wished more than anything that she could just drop out and start auror training with him right now. She wanted to fight in the war, being in school doing nothing to help was frustrating. Especially now her boyfriend was going to be in the middle of it.<p>

"Alice?"

"Yeah Lil."

"Do you…think that James is different these days?"

"Oooh is he growing on you sweetie?"

Lily sat down on her bed with a small frown on her face, "I honestly don't know. Is that weird of me?"

Alice laughed, "nah, sounds perfectly normal."

"hmm." Was the only response she got from Lily, who had curled up to go to sleep.

Alice knew Lily very well, she had befriended her in first year, at the time Alice had been clumsy and messed up a lot. Once Sirius had been picking on her, saying he was useless and Lily had yelled at him, and called him a toerag. Alice had loved her to bits from that point on and they became very good friends.

She and Sirius now got along and were actually quite good mates, but Lily yelling at him was still a memory which never failed to make her smile.

Sometimes Alice had been jealous of Lily's friendship with Severus. They were so close back then. If she ever thought back on it, it seemed to Alice that maybe she once had a crush on Lily, it was hard not to really, even not long before she began dating Frank she had often found herself admiring Lily in a decidedly non-platonic way. Though she had never told her friend anything about it. She was over it now anyway, Frank was her everything. She loved Lily, but now only as a friend.

However she had always known that Severus liked-maybe even loved- Lily too, and Lily liked him back (even if she didn't fully realise it). In fact Alice was sure Lily still did, but maybe James Potter could find a way to her friend's heart. Which surely would be for the best; Lily shouldn't have to deal with Severus anymore, after he had hurt her.

_Even though Severus would undoubtedly love Lily more than James._

* * *

><p>Peter lay awake; he hadn't slept well for weeks now, he could hear the snores from James's bed rumbling through the dormitory. Of course he didn't have any worries; Prongs lived a perfect and privileged life. James was admired by everyone; James even was winning Lily Evans over after all this time. James certainly didn't have death eaters threatening him- they wouldn't dare.<p>

Peter didn't even kid himself into believing that the Death Eaters wanted him because he was anything special. He wasn't. They wanted him purely because he was easy to manipulate and would be dragged into the anti-Voldemort movement by his friends as soon as he is out of school.

Avoiding Mulciber was becoming more and more difficult, over the summer the future Death Eater had even found Peter's house. He wasn't safe anywhere.

Peter didn't want to join the Death Eaters, though it wasn't really for any kind of moral reason, he was selfish and knew it very well. While he didn't _want_ to kill anyone, his own protection would always come first, so would if he felt he had to. _He should have been a Slytherin. _The reason for not wanting to join was more because it would ultimately lead to his death, whether by Voldemort or by the other Marauders. _Coward, coward, coward..._

* * *

><p>The first breakfast back after the holiday was always chaotic, the first years were always chattering loudly, worrying they were going to get lost somewhere, the teachers were struggling to give timetables out to everyone, and as usual all the girls were gossiping about how gorgeous Sirius was looking this year.<p>

Just as they did every year.

Sirius no longer paid attention to them. What was the point in girls? He had tried dating and couldn't see the point, it was boring. You just asked out someone you didn't really know or like, sat with them in a pub for a couple of hours trying to make small talk before realising you had nothing in common. Sirius preferred friendship, it was much more fun. Although maybe it was because the kind of girls who were interested in him were utterly dull.

Though Sirius also didn't really fancy the idea of a girl who actually was interesting and fun. Look what chasing one had done to James, he was completely obsessed with Lily Evans, Sirius didn't want his mood to completely depend on whether someone smiled at him or not.

He was better off alone. _With his friends of course._

His family was pretty much awful, to him they were just a bunch of pureblood fanatics who were completely deranged and he wanted nothing to do with them, as far as he was concerned his only living family was his cousin Andromeda and her baby.

Speaking of family, "Sirius?" came the voice of his so called brother Reg.

"What do you want Reggie?" Sirius spat, "I'm surprised you crawled out of dear mothers arse long enough to get to Hogwarts this year!"

The Marauders laughed with him, if Reg started anything Sirius knew they would instantly back him up. They were his real brothers, not the scum in front of him.

"I…" Regulus faltered, "I just wanted to... um...talk to y-,"

"Well errr…maybe he doesn't…um…want to talk to you, you little bastard!" interrupted James, "Get lost!"

Yes, when you have fantastic friends, who would ever need family and girls.

* * *

><p>Remus frowned ever so slightly at his friends, luckily they didn't notice. He felt kind of sorry for Regulus, his own brother wouldn't even talk to him. Really there was no wonder if he did go to the dark side, almost everyone around him who has shown him love telling him to do it and the one person in his life telling him it is wrong is a brother who hates him.<p>

_Poor Reg._

Remus himself could have been pushed to join Voldemort by other werewolves, he was just lucky (for a werewolf); his family loved him to pieces, Dumbledore had actually given him a chance to have an education, and his friends- his wonderful, wonderful friends- had accepted him for what he was and had even gone out of their way to help him as much as they could.

Remus was very aware they weren't perfect, James and Sirius were arrogant and had been awful bullies up to last year, and Peter was a suck up who didn't really know how to look after himself. But Remus loved them, and he knew they loved him. _Though would probably take the piss for weeks if they knew how sentimental he was getting._

He didn't know what was going to happen to him after he left school, who would ever employ him once they knew of his condition? If anyone else ever found out about him he could be forced to leave and go live with other werewolves, away from "normal" witches and wizards.

He knew his friends wouldn't let him down though. He was certain of it. Which is why he would often let any behaviour he thought was out of line go, he was scared to lose them.

_Basically he was a coward._

* * *

><p>So that's that! I know it's not anywhere near perfect but I will go through it again later I promise.<p> 


End file.
